Even Angels Fall
by Epershand
Summary: He longed for revenge, and power was his solution. Now, lonely all these years, she runs into his life - literally. He's found true love, and lost his heart. Now he's not sure who he is, or what he wants anymore. UNIFINISHED


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the plot and Summer Lauren Adkins. Everything else belongs to the great and wonderful writer J.K Rowling. Please review!!! 

  
  
                                                                   ***~*~*~*Even Angels Fall…*~*~*~*  
  
  
          Little Tom Riddle, Jr., behind the stairs as his dad stumbled into the house, drunk yet again. He was just going downstairs to get a glass of water when he saw the doorknob on the front door start to turn. Thinking it could be an intruder, Tom froze in fear on the stairs. Now that he thought about it, he would have rather faced and intruder than his dad.   
          Many nights Tom Riddle, Sr., stumble into his home too drunk to even see straight, and many times he would abuse his wife. No matter how many times Tom, Sr., hit his wife she would always say that he didn't mean to hurt her. When Tom, Jr., got older he tried to protect his mother from his father. Then he was accepted to Hogwarts and he would no longer be able to protect his mother. At the end of his fourth year he had come home to find that his father had beaten his mother to death. Tom wanted to kill him and he tried to kill him, but Tom, Sr., away. After that, Tom dedicated his life to searching for his father so he could avenge his mother's death.   
          He still remembers how his mother's screams died away to nothing as her life left her body and she took her last breath. A shrill scream echoed through the fifth year Slytherin boy's dorm. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr., bolted up out of his bed as the visions of his father beating his mother faded away. His mother was the only one who had ever truly loved him. No one else cared if he was alone or not. It was all his fathers' fault this had happened to him... and someday soon he planned to make his father pay for taking away the only person who loved him.  
  
                                                                                      *****~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
          Tom sat by himself during breakfast in the great hall. He was no longer the carefree boy he used to be. He had forgotten how to love and be loved in return. The human heart cannot remain caring and loving when no one cares or loves it. Because of this Tom's heart had turned to ice. A darker side had taken him over and Tom would do anything to find his father and kill him for what he had done. It would be on his next trip to Hogsmeade that Tom would finally get what he wanted.  
          Tom wandered the streets of Hogsmeade at dusk passing Zonko's and Honeydukes. He stopped for a moment to buy some sugar quills; those were his mother's favorites. He always bought some to put on her grave. Tom rounded the corner and then narrowed his eyes, "This doesn't look familiar… maybe I'm lost…"  
  
**

          "You're not losssssssssst," said an eerie voice from the shadows, "anyone who finds themselves here is brought here by dessssssssssssstiny…" 

          The voice dragged out the ssssssssssss in their words as though they were a snake. The person then stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light. It was an old hag. Her face was wrinkled with age and her stringy gray hair hung down to her waist. She grinned at Tom, baring her greenish-yellowish teeth. "You sssssseek power…" The hag said. Tom was astonished.  
  
          "How did you know that????" He asked.  
  
          "I know everything," The hag replied. "I know your name, history, and desssssssiresssssssss. I also know that you are on a never-ending sssssssssssssssearch for your father... ssssssssso that you can kill him." Tom just gaped at her. "Another thing I know isssssssss that you don't have the power to kill your father. I can give you that power... for a sssssssssmall price."   
  
          Tom's eyes lit up and he pulled out his money bag. "What price? I'll do it, I'll pay anything," He pulled out a handful of glittering galleons and held them out to the hag.  
  
          "You missssssssssssunderstood my concept of payment, I don't want your money," The hag pushed Tom's money away, "I want your ssssssoul." Tom looked up from his wallet immediately.  
  
          "My… my soul???" Tom said with wide eyes.  
  
          "Yessssssssssssss. Your sssssssssoul," The hag said.  
  
          Silence hung in the air for what seemed like forever, "Even my soul," Tom concluded.  
  
          "Great! Then we have a deal. Let'sssssssss ssssssssshake on it, sssssssshall we?" She reached out an old dirty hand to Tom who, somewhat reluctantly, shook it.   
  
          "AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Tom screamed as a blinding green light filled his vision. As soon as the green light disappeared, and he could see straight again, the hag was holding a vile with a blue light in it. She quickly put it inside her battered robes.  
  
          "Nice doing bussssssssssinessssssssss with you," And with that she was gone. In fact, even the street Tom was standing on disappeared and turned into the familiar Hogsmeade Avenue.  
  
          Tom ran all the way back to his dorm in the dungeons of Hogwarts. He ran up to his mirror. "Do I look any different…?" Tom searched his reflection for any signs of change, but he couldn't find any. "I don't look different... but I sure feel different." This feeling was hard to explain, he felt more... powerful, more in control than usual. He felt as if his veins would burst from the power flowing through them. But then, he felt somewhat empty, like he was missing something inside. "It's just my imagination... I'm not any different than before---"  
  
                                                                             BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG  
  
          "Oh shit!!!" Tom exclaimed. "That was the late bell!!!!!" He grabbed his books, shoved them in his bag and took off out of his room. He was going to be so late considering the fact that he had to go to the astronomy tower for his first class. Tom was almost there and he rounded his last corner, before he had to climb up the 5 flights of stairs, when he slammed into something with incredible force.   
  
          Books were flying everywhere, and Tom fell back into the wall while the other person rolled into a suit of armor. Tom got up and began gathering his books. The other person did the same.  
  
          "Oh!! I'm so sorry!!! I didn't mean… it was an accident… I really should watch where I'm going…" The girl continued to ramble on and Tom watched her, very fascinated at how she was acting. This girl was… talking to… a PLANT?! Tom reached down to pick up the last of his books, when his hand felt something shaped quite oddly. He looked down and saw his hand had landed on a pair of eye glasses.   
  
          "Ohhhhhhh so that's her problem... she can't see anything..." Tom chuckled lightly. She thinks this plant is me and she's apologizing to it. Tom walked up and tapped the confused girl on her shoulder. "Excuse me Miss…" Tom trailed off.  
  
          "Summer, my name is Summer." The girl said.  
  
          "Well excuse me Miss Summer, I believe you could possibly need these," Tom put Summer's glasses on her face, "to see since you have been apologizing to that plant for the last 5 minutes."  
  
          Summer turned twenty shades of red, "Oh how embarrassing..." She bent down and gathered her things before standing up. "I'm really very sorry Mister....." She trailed off.  
  
          "Thomas, but you can just call me Tom, for short."  
  
          "I'm terrible sorry Tom; I didn't mean to run you down like that. I should have been watching where I was going." Summer apologized.  
  
          "No, it was all my fault, really." Tom said.  
  
          "Well, we really don't have time to stand around and argue over it since we are already terribly late for class. It was nice meeting you," Summer said holding out her hand.  
  
          "It was nice meeting you too," Tom grasped her hand. But instead of shaking it, as a normal person would do, he brought it to his lips and lightly kissed the back of her hand. With that, Tom was gone. Leaving a very stunned Summer.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
